LIKES BOYS
by Colferninja
Summary: Klaine, Based on Born this way. Blaine likes Kurt's Shirt. It's Klaine Fluff. Still thinking if I want to add another Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on Born This Way, of course. I don't know what it's supposed to be. I think it's sort of a one shot, but it could be a chapter from a long story too, so I'm not sure, maybe I'll update with a part 2 (: **

We walked out of the school, and I waved to Mercedes as she got in her car. Performing Born this Way had been really nice, and I loved singing with them again. I had missed that so much.

"Kurt!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name. I smiled and turned around, only to look into the hazel eyes of my boyfriend.

"Blaine!" I said happily, hugging him. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes for a second before speaking.

"Thank you. So. Much. You were great, Blaine," I mumbled against his shoulder, thinking about his performance of _Somewhere Only we Know_. He shrugged.

"You're very welcome Kurt, I'm glad you liked it." I smiled and pulled back from the hug, wiping one tear off my face, looking at him. He looked happy for me. I had thought he'd be mad, even though I knew he was ok with me going back to McKinley, I had still thought he'd be- less supportive. But he actually claimed the only thing he didn't like was that he still didn't trust Karofsky. And that was just so cute, because I could see he was cared, I could see he worried.

"Now, I like your shirt," Blaine commented, and I felt myself blush.

"It was the Glee assignment for this week, they told me I had to make a shirt with something on it where I was born with, and I wouldn't change about myself." I smiled a little explaining this to him. He smiled back, now putting his arms around my waist and pulling me a little closer.

"Hmm, I'm proud of you wearing that, Kurt, really," he said, he meant it.

"I don't have to put 'LIKES BOYS' on my shirt for people to know I actually like boys, though," I commented, and he smiled.

"Well they'd see easy enough I like _a_ boy," I corrected myself, and then put my head on his shoulder while pulling him close. I heard him laugh in my hair, and I smiled. It was such a nice sound, I liked making Blaine laugh. We stood there for a while, enjoying each others company, being close together. I'd missed him. On Dalton we'd be together all day, and now the whole day I had to go to school without seeing him. Even if that meant I got to see all my friends, wear my own clothes and sing the songs I liked in Glee club.

Eventually, Blaine pulled away, smiling as I didn't actually agree with that.

"Come on, we're kind of on the middle of the parking lot, Kurt," he said with another smile. I only just remembered that we were. He looked a little worried about it like always.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course I am, Silly," He said, messing up my hair with his hand and then quickly running towards my car and getting in. I groaned.

"Blaine! I told you not to mess up my hair!" I bellowed, getting inside the car myself. He looked at me with those beautiful but absolutely unbearable puppy eyes, pleading for me not to get mad. And how could I? I fixed up my hair in the mirror view and he laughed at that.

"Just one more time and I'm not talking to you anymore Blaine Anderson," I said, purposely not looking at him. I heard him move, still not looking at him, and suddenly he was close to me.

"Hmm, maybe I prefer something else," he said before softly prepping his lips on my cheeks. Now I turned my head to look at him.

"You are _so_ unfair, Blaine Anderson," I murmured before pulling his lips towards mine. He smiled into our kiss and it felt great. Something I really not could or wanted to get used to, was kissing my boyfriend. Every time I felt like I won the lottery. Even only with the fact that I could call him my _boyfriend_.

He put his arms around my waist again, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer, which proved nearly impossible as we sat in the car.

"Blaine stop..." I mumbled against his lips. He broke off the kiss immediately. I hadn't meant it that suddenly, but I could better use it now.

"I still need to be able to drive, you know, because it's your car I'll mess up if I get in an accident" I said, slightly out of breath. Blaine chuckled and planted another kiss on my lips before leaning back. I turned the keys and pulled out of my spot, driving a little excited towards home.

"Will you step mom be there? I liked her!" Blaine said happily as he tried fixing his hair in my mirror.

"No, she won't, actually, nobody will be home because they're working or making out with their girlfriend. And stop fixing your hair, it looks adorable," I commented. Blaine smiled at him and then looked forward again. We arrived at my house not very much later and Blaine was already on his feet, walking quickly around the car and opening my door.

"Such a gentleman," I said with a smile, and Blaine laughed.

"Always," he answered, closing the door behind me and taking my hand as we walked up to the front door. I opened the door and hung up my coat, Blaine had already walked into the kitchen. Blaine was real boy if it was about food. He could eat just as much as Finn and I couldn't believe how much bad food he ate too.

"Blaine why are you always eating?" I asked as I followed him. He was sitting at the table, eating something that looked like a chocolate bar he no doubt had taken with him. I took a glass and got myself some diet coke.

"Do you want some coke too?" I asked my boyfriend. He smiled.

"Yes, but no diet, It's just so- tasteless," he answered. I sighed and gave him his coke, which he took gratefully. We drank something, only looking at each other. Blaine's phone then started playing Teenage Dream, as he had just finished his candy and coke. He looked at his phone and then pressed the red bottom.

"It's Wes," he explained as I looked at him curiously.

"He probably wants to know where I am, it's Warblers practice," Blaine said casually.

"Really? Shouldn't you be there?" I asked anxiously. Blaine smiled.

"No way, I'd rather spend the afternoon with my gorgeous boyfriend," he said. I blushed, and he gestured for me to finish my coke so I did. He then stood up and took my hand, pulling me off my chair and walking me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked smiling a little. He didn't answer, he just pulled me with him. We were going to my room, I noticed.

"Blaine! I promised my dad not to upstairs with you when they aren't home," I protested, blushing a little at the memory of the talk with my dad. Blaine stood still, not wanting me to break a promise with my dad, obviously.

"Oh well, he won't notice," I then shrugged it off, now pulling _him_ upstairs. Blaine laughed.

"You sure?" He asked, being my dapper boyfriend as always.

"Yes, so what were you planning?" I asked.

"Shall we sing a duet?" He asked. I nodded happily.

"Sure!" I said. We entered my room, and he walked towards my stack of CD's. He knew where it was exactly, well he had been here often. He had even slept here. I blushed at the thought. How difficult had it been to just sleep with Blaine next to me, even though he was so drunk he couldn't do anything but sleep and snore. But my boyfriend can still be absolutely adorable snoring, even after hours, to a point where I wanted to hit him for keeping me out of my sleep, he still had looked adorable. Of course, he hadn't been my boyfriend back then.

I then felt two arms wrapping around my waist as I was thinking and I blinked, returning to the present, looking in two stunning hazel eyes. I smiled.

"Hey," I whispered softly. Blaine smiled.

"Hey there baby, what were you thinking of?" he asked with his soft voice, the voice I couldn't resist. I blushed.

"I was thinking about you, actually," I said. The feeling in my stomach the moment he called me baby was really something to be ashamed of.

"You were? Is that a good thing?" Blaine asked seductively.

"Always," I said, before pulling him closer en pressing my lips against his. He smiled in our kiss and his tongue asked access, which I gladly allowed. I then pulled back.

"Blaine, you taste like chocolate," I moaned, he chuckled.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked again. I smiled.

"As long as you taste like you, too, sure," I mumbled before kissing him again. After a while, he pulled back his breath a little panting.

"I really _love_ your shirt," Blaine said. "You're so strong, wearing that in public, I'd never," he added. I bit my lip. I knew he wouldn't. I always looked at Blaine as my mentor, but lately I'd notice Blaine was scared of the world himself. Maybe even more afraid than I was.

"Wear it now, then," I whispered back. That, he didn't let me say twice. He was already pulling out his Dalton blazer and his white shirt before I could even step away. He smiled at my stunned face before striding back towards me, pulling my shirt off. I bet he only wanted this so badly because of exactly doing that. He pulled my shirt over his head. It didn't fit him at all, but it suited him. I liked Blaine seeing out of his Dalton uniform. It was more like him. I loved his own clothing, though they could stand out a little more, they were great.

"It's too big," Blaine exclaimed. I laughed.

"It smells like my Kurt," he mumbled softly, I didn't know if I was meant to hear that.

"It looks good on you," I said with a smile. He smiled back, and then he stared at my bare chest.

"_That_ looks good on _you_," He then said. I started to blush, and he was over at my side instantly, kissing the red spots on my cheeks. His hands were in my hair and I didn't even object, I just slightly pulled at my shirt around his chest.

"It kinda has something though, wearing your boyfriend's too big shirt," I commented. Blaine laughed. He then crashed his lips with mine, and I gladly kissed him back.

"I want my shirt back," I said before I quickly pulled off my shirt and threw it on the ground. Blaine smiled and kissed me again, his hands softly on my chest. I had to try remind myself that Finn would probably come home any second, and that, really, we were just together. But it felt so good, his hands on my chest. And it was the first time we did that. And it just felt _so_ good.

"Bl-Blaine-," I whispered. Blaine nodded.

"I know," he answered. I sighed and kissed him again, but now he pulled back.

"Come on, let's watch a movie in stead okay?" He said. I sighed again, and then nodded.

"You can have my shirt," I said. He smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, it's nice and all but very unfashionable. I'll make another one, just a little bit nicer. But you don't mind it, I take it?" I asked. My hands were still around his shoulders, his still around my waist.

"I won't mind at all," He said kindly, kissing the top of my head and _again_ messing up my hair. But it had probably already been messed up, so I just shrugged it off and tossed the shirt towards him, walking towards my closet to pick something else.

"I do love your hair like you had it today, you should do it more often," Blaine commented. He had put my shirt on again in stead of his white Dalton shirt and tie, and put his Dalton blazer over it.

"Maybe," I said, choosing a blouse and putting it on. I turned around, seeing Blaine choosing a movie. I just decided to trust him with it and walked downstairs. Her followed me.

"Remind me not to forget my shirt and tie when I go home," Blaine said.

"Sure thing," I said. I sat at the couch and Blaine put the movie in. It was a Disney movie. He joined me at the couch and I cuddled up to him. Just then the door opened and not very much later, Finn entered the room.

"Hey man," he said, looking at them cuddling up on the ouch for a second before getting some coke from the kitchen.

"Isn't that Kurt's shirt?" he then asked a little confused on his way upstairs. I felt myself blush, but Blaine shrugged.

"Kurt really wanted to change into something more fashionable and I got the shirt, I put it on immediately," he said matter-of-factly. Finn shrugged too. He was still wearing his shirt.

"Wanna have mine too, Or I'll just throw it somewhere where I'll forget it."

"No Finn, Blaine is a very good dancer so no," I interrupted before Blaine could say anything. Blaine smirked, and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Didn't mean to offend your boyfriend," Finn said and then he disappeared upstairs. Blaine and I watched the movie, and then Blaine decided to go to Dalton before my dad got home. My dad liked Blaine, but Blaine had decided he shouldn't always stay very late.

"Bye," I said as we walked outside, Blaine walking towards his car.

"Bye baby," Blaine said, kissing my lips softly. It reminded me of the afternoon so much that I had to remind myself we were standing in front of my own house. I shouldn't possibly kiss him any deeper. I shouldn't possibly trace his lower lip with my tongue like I was doing now.

"I'll see you this weekend," Blaine said, pulling back, feeling the same thing as I did I was sure.

"So long," I mouthed, pulling him in for a last kiss before he got into the car. He smiled an waved, pulling out of the drive way and then turning around the corner. I walked inside, straight to my room. I laughed as I saw his shirt and tie on the floor. I got my phone.

'_You forgot your tie, and your shirt. You have one there too, right?'_ I texted. Not very much later I got one back. Texting while driving, Blaine, I thought.

'_Sure, I do, Take them with you when you're coming here this weekend_' he had answered.

'_Will do. But now I can wear your shirt to bed, and it'll be like you're here'_ I texted back. Before, that would've sounded very creepy. Now it was just something I knew he would do with my shirt too.

_Hmmm good._ Was his answer, and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm going to make this more parted because I love writing this so much. This part will be the angsty part. Next will be all Klaine fluff again!**

I stepped out of my car and walked to my trunk to get my bag. I looked at myself in the mirror of my car and smiled. I had put Blaine´s white uniform shirt and tie on, and made a nice outfit with them by adding one of me black vests with little chains. It actually looked nice. I had of course brought other clothing, seeing as though I needed to give Blaine his clothes, and I was staying here until tomorrow anyway.

I walked across the courtyard of Dalton, looking at my former school. Not that I had been here very long, but it still had been lovely, I met Blaine there. I had such great memories of that school.

I walked into the building, going straight for Blaine´s room. I knew most of the Dalton boys went home over the weekend, so I wasn´t surprised I didn´t see anyone. As I reached Blaine´s room, I stood still as I heard him sing Teenage Dream again. He was totally obsessed with that number. I knocked once and opened the door. He was standing on his bed, singing the lines with closed eyes.

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>

"We´ll be young forever" I sang the line with him, and he turned. The corners of his mouth twisted as he finally noticed me standing there in his room, and he was near me with one jump. I dropped my bad on the floor right before he put his arms around me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back happily.

"Hey, Love," Blaine whispered, still pressing me against him. I smiled at how much Blaine had apparently missed me. I was very flattered.

"Hey," I answered with a soft voice. He took a step back then, looking at my clothing with a laugh.

"Is that my uniform you're wearing?" he asked. I nodded.

"I thought making a nice outfit out of it. I think I succeeded, don't you?" I asked.

"You look stunning," he answered, and I blushed slightly. Blaine took my bag and put it next to his closet. I saw my shirt hanging on the door, as if he hung it there so people could see it. I smiled at that. I was proud of him for doing that. Blaine walked towards his laptop and shut his music off all together, finally the room Katy Perry free.

"How'd you math test go?" I asked as I sat at his bed, the only solution of you wanted to sit in this room apart from the floor. I still tried to talk Blaine in getting a couch but he wouldn't.

"It was OK," Blaine said pulling a face. I laughed and tapped a spot next to me. He took it.

"Well actually I really think I failed it, but that's ok, I didn't need to pass this one," He continued. I smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm back at McKinley, math is way easier, I even passed my test with a B," I said enthusiastically. Blaine didn't say anything, he just took my hand in his and looked at our hands quietly. I knew that look, but I didn´t really like it.

"Nothing I just- Nothing," Blaine said playing with my fingers. I pulled my hand back but he catched it again.

"Let's forget about it okay?" Blaine suggested, looking back at me. I sighed. There was something up, but I didn't want to address it right now, I just arrived. I laid back on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Not much later he was at my side, his face close to mine, looking into my eyes. I smiled a little at the beautiful hazel eyes of my boyfriend and I saw he was closing the space left between our face to softly press his lips to mine. I enjoyed the feeling and smiled a little into our kiss, putting my hands in his hair to pull him a little closer. He sighed and I could tell it was because of his worries. I could tell he was trying to make me forget there was something wrong. It was sort of working. He traced his tongue over my lower lip and I shivered a little. He was asking for access but I didn´t allow him. I needed to know what was wrong before I lost myself in how fantastic he was. I softly pushed him back, and at first he looked a little astonished for my action, but he soon catched up. He didn´t look at me as I held his face inches from mine with my hand on his cheek, trying to catch his eyesight.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong, please?" I whispered. He shook his head, his eyes now closing. I could sense he felt bad. I softly kissed his closed eyelids and they fluttered open as my lips left his skin. He looked into my eyes now.

"I just missed you, Kurt," He said. I frowned.

"I missed you too, but I'm here now, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes," he mumbled. I heaved his head a little so he would look at me again.

"Does it have to do with my transfer to McKinley?" I asked softly, remembering he had looked sad when I had been talking about it earlier. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, which I took as a yes.

"I thought you were ok with that? You told me it was a very good idea, you sang _Somewhere Only we Know_ and-," I began. His beautiful eyes looked hurt I had found this out.

"I am happy you're back with your friends, and I know you love to wear your own clothes," Blaine just mumbled.

"Then what-," I began. He interrupted me. He never did that, he was too kind, he had too much manners to do so.

"I'm just not used to it. You're there with that guy and I'm worried he'll do something to you, and it's just not the same here, I know it's bad!" he added as I frowned.

"I know I have to be happy for you, I know it's not about me, but I just wished we wouldn't have do skip something to even be able to see each other in the week," he finished. I sighed.

"Blaine," I said, "You don't have to suppress your feelings because it's something else that you should feel, or something," I said. He shrugged. I softly stroke his cheek.

"I know what you mean. I just feel more at home at McKinley," I whispered. He nodded.

"I know. You should see yourself, you're just _home_ there. How you are with the New Directions, it's just you. I love seeing you with them, you look happy," He whispered. "Which makes it more terrible I'm feeling this way. I really decided I'd just transfer with you. It seems like a great school, and I like the people there and Dalton really is just too much of a private school for me-," He stopped mid sentence and stared into my eyes. I stared back.

"Then why don't you," I whispered, somewhere feeling a little bad, asking this from him, but wouldn't it be great if he was at Mckinley?

"Kurt-," He said, a little out of breath. I looked into my boyfriend's eyes. He was almost crying. Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend, almost crying? I closed my eyes for a tiny second, thoughts racing through my mind. How his own clothes just looked like they belonged to the background, even though if they were shopping together he had great taste, and how he never seemed to sing without his uniform, except that time he had been drunk, of course. The things clicked in place and my eyes fluttered open. He was still looking at me. He was scared. He had been my mentor but something made him so scared of the true world that he was afraid.

"I understand," I whispered. Blaine sighed.

"I just _can't_," he mumbled, his voice breaking on the last word. I sat a little straight, pulling him into my arms, into a tight embrace. He sighed and pressed his face against my hair, another sob audible.

"It's okay," I whispered, stroking his hair with my free hand. I felt him move closer to me and I pulled him a little closer into the hug. I let him sob until he was done, and he pulled back a tiny bit to look at me.

"I just miss you, Kurt," he said. I knew that hadn't been the reason he was feeling that way. He was almost crying because he was so scared of everything I was standing up for. I knew he wasn't ready to talk about what made him that scared, but I knew I was going to hear.

"I miss you too, we'll figure it out, babe," I mumbled. He nodded. He pressed a kiss to my lips and I tasted the salt of the one or two tears that had fallen.

"Come on, we'll sing Teenage Dream in a duet, okay?" I whispered. He pulled back, his smile made my bones melt.

"Really?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes, come on," I said, standing up and pulling him on his legs too. I had refues to sing it with him, because I had too good memories of the song being sung by him that day we met. But I figured I could make those memories even better. I pulled him into another hug and now he put his head against my chest. Blaine was smaller than me, and because of that, he somehow seemed to fit in my arms perfectly, his head on my chest. It felt good every time.

He then walked towards the CD playet, but I stopped him, pointing at the small keyboard he kept on his desk.

"We'll sing without the music, and you can only play the intro, you know it well enough," I said with a little smile. Blaine smiled too, and then walked towards his keyboard. The first notes of Teenage Dream sounded through the room right before I began singing.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line Oh_

_You know you get me_

_So why let my worlds coming down_

_Down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_No every February you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine"_

I had been looking into his eyes with every word, and the memories of how Blaine had made me so much happier ran through my mind.He had abounded the keyboard and was walking towards me, his arms now around my waist as I sang the second valentine. He then joined in.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, Just lov-,"_ and then I couldn't help myself, and I should really be ashamed of the way I almost attacked him, my lips pressing against his, cutting the word off. He put his hands in my hair, pulling me closer towards him and his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned, and I tried to pull away to apologize, seeing as though he had wanted to duet this with me for a long time. He didn't let me, though. He had his hands tight knotted in my hair, pulling I slightly as our kiss became more heated. I was sure that wasn't really planned, but I didn't mind at the moment. I smiled into our kiss and I felt him smile too. His hands were now releasing my hair and he softly stroke my cheek. I moaned very softly and then he pulled back. I took deep intakes of breath.

"Woah-," Blaine mumbled softly against the skin of my cheek. He was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Yes," I mumbled. I knew we should stop. We were at Dalton. We should really stop. But then my mind shut down as I felt my boyfriends lips on mine again and _how could he taste so good?_ I felt myself shiver and he must have noticed my legs might not be able to support my weight for much longer because he suddenly sat at his bed and pulled me with him. He didn't mean or suggest anything with it. It was just better to sit down before we both ended up on the floor. He sighed. He had pulled back again and was watching me as I tried to think straight. I pressed my face into his pillow, but that just smelled like him so worse my head snapped back towards him just to be able to see him again. Where did these feelings come from? They were so present. He chuckled at the sight of me, and probably because he knew he was blushing really bad. He then lay himself next to me, and we stared at each other for a while. His tears hadn't even been dried off entirely. My fingers traced the trails of the tears and he closed his eyes.

"We should sleep, right? We promised we would do something tomorrow, and we promised to go to bed early," Blaine said. I nodded. We had also decided I would sleep on Wes' bed seeing as though he was at home right now, and his bed was empty.

"I want to sleep next to you, Blaine," I whispered. He smiled.

"Okay, love," He said. I smiled. I stood up. It was a good idea to go to sleep. I put my black vest carefully on the chair at his desk before starting to walk towards his bathroom to change into my night clothing. I always slept in those. I guessed Blaine didn't.

But his arms were around me.

"That's my shirt, right?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded silently. He began opening the bottoms of it from behind, and I smiled. I knew he just wanted to _do_ that. As he finished, he tossed it on the floor, and I made a disapproving sound. He ignored me, turning me around in his arms and looking at me for a second before bending down and prepping a kiss to my bare chest.

"Now go change," He whispered, turning around. I didn't object, I just walked towards the bathroom, getting my bag. I would probably hate myself for this in the morning, but I wasn;t going to do my usual facial stuff right now, I just wanted to be with Blaine. I returned, and I saw Blaine changing too. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and all I could do was stare. Because Blaine without a shirt was just breathtaking. He then pulled the shirt he got from me the other day after Born This Way over his head. He then turned around.

"Done already, baby?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I didn't feel like-," He interrupted me for the second time again.

"You should, Or you'll blame me in the morning," he said with a adorable smile. I took a deep breath. He was right, I shouldn't not do it, I would regret it so badly. I therefore nodded and went back into the bathroom. I noticed Blaine was following me.

"I'll help you," he said as I turned around surprised. That just made me melt again.

"Really?" I asked him, astonished.

"Yes. You know I think you would great without it but you love doing these moisturizing, and I just don't want you to change that now, just to regret it in the morning," he explained. I sighed. How did I find him? I always asked myself this when something like this happened.

"Thank you," I whispered before turning back towards the mirror. It only took ten minutes, maybe because I shortened it a little bit, but I hugged him as we finished and he gladly hugged me back. We crawled into his bed, and even though he had kind of a small bed, I knew I would be able to sleep. Also, because Blaine's arms were around me and I was resting in his chest and it was _so_ good. It felt perfect.

"Goodnight," I whispered. He prepped a kiss on my jaw.

"'Night, my Kurt," he said. I smiled. Blaine liked to use nicknames and even though I used to find them really silly it just sounded great whenever he heard Blaine talking about 'my love' or 'my Kurt' like that. I turned around in his arms, and pressed my lips to his again.


End file.
